Disney in Japanese (Worldwide)
Disney in Japanese is an American TV channel that will feature shows on Disney Channel in Japan. Most of the shows dubbed in Japanese and subtitled in other languages. Disney and All *Wizards of Waverly Place *The Suite Life on Deck *Good Luck Charlie *Shake It Up *So Random! *A.N.T. Farm *Austin & Ally *Jessie *That's So Raven *Phineas and Ferb *Gravity Falls *Fish Hooks *K-on! *Kobato. *Yumeiro Patissiere *Yumeiro Patissiere SP Professional *Hamtaro *Mirmo! *Animal Yokochō *Gakuen Alice *Ojarumaru *Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *Aishiteruze Baby *Kim Possible *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Stitch! *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Quack Pack *Timon & Pumbaa *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *DuckTales *Talespin *Darkwing Duck *Goof Troop *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Cars Toon *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Disney's Comedy Time *A Kind of Magic *Disney Channel Games *Kyle XY *Life with Derek *3 Minute Game Show *Disney 365 (Japanese version) *The Disneyland Story *Zig and Sharko *Phineas and Ferb *Gravity Falls *Kick Buttowski *Total Drama *Stoked *The Little Mermaid (1992-94 series) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Kid vs Kat *Aladdin (1994-1995 series) *Gummi Bears *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *Kim Possible *The Wuzzles *The Powerpuff Girls *Jem and the Holograms *King Leonardo *Regular Show *Scaredy Squirrel *Sidekick *Almost Naked Animals *League of Super Evil *Pokemon *Sonic X *B-Daman Crossfire *Beyblade: Shogun Steel *Bakugan *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Fairly OddParents *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *Sanjay and Craig *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) *Robot and Monster *Planet Sheen *Winx Club *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Danny Phantom *Rabbids Invasion *The Amazing World of Gumball *Adventure Time with Finn and Jake *The Ren and Stimpy Show *Doug *Rugrats *Hey Arnold! *The Angry Beavers *Rocko's Modern Life *CatDog *The Powerpuff Girls *Ed, Edd, n Eddy *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Codename: Kids Next Door *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Camp Lazlo *Dexter's Laboratory *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Wander Over Yonder *Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) *Camp Lakebottom *Rocket Monkeys *Grojband *Johnny Test *Tenkai Knights *VeggieTales *3-2-1 Penguins! *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *Wild Grinders *Jimmy Two-Shoes *6teen *Angela Anaconda *Ned's Newt *Pecola *Teen Titans GO! *The Looney Tunes Show *ReBoot *Beast Wars: Transformers *Stickin' Around *Flying Rhino Junior High *The Dumb Bunnies *Birdz *Anatole *Jacob Two-Two *Moville Mysteries *Being Ian *Yakkity Yak *What About Mimi? *Class of the Titans *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Pound Puppies *Littlest Pet Shop *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-lot *G.I. Joe: Renegades *Transformers: Rescue Bots *Transformers: Prime *Transformers: Animated *Dan Vs. *Kaijudo *Ned's Newt *Pippi Longstocking (1997 TV series) Disney Junior *House of Mouse *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Rolie Polie Olie *TUGS *My Friends Tigger and Pooh *Shaun the Sheep *The Mouse Factory *Dumbo's Circus *Sofia the First *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *JoJo's Circus *Welcome to Pooh Corner *Handy Manny *Little Einsteins *Bunnytown *Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Franklin *Franklin and Friends *Calliou *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends *The Secret World of Benjamin Bear *Henry's World *Stella and Sam *Justin Time *The Save-Ums! *Franny's Feet *Super WHY! *WordWorld *Peep and the Big Wide World *Little Bear *Seven Little Monsters *PB&J Otter *George Shrinks *Max and Ruby *Franklin and Friends *Babar and the Adventures of Badou *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Timothy Goes to School *Toopy and Binoo *Toopy and Binoo: Vroom, Vroom and Zoom! *Special Agent Oso *Dora the Explorer *Go! Diego! Go! *Maple Town *Adventures of the Little Koala Movies *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Cinderella *Sleeping Beauty *Peter Pan *Alice in Wonderland *The Little Mermaid *Beauty and the Beast *Aladdin *Pocahontas *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Mulan *Mulan II *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Monsters Inc. *Monsters Inc. 3D *Monsters University *Cars *The Incredibles *Ratatouille *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Fairy Wings *Brave *The Cheetah Girls *Lilo and Stitch *Wreck-It Ralph *Chicken Little *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Epic *Cars 2 *Planes *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Monsters vs. Aliens *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Rio *Megamind Category:Disney in Japanese